Golden Boys and Dirtbags
by DropDeadYouSkeeze
Summary: When the school's troublemaker, Duncan, finds out that the Geoff, the star quarterback is totally gay, not only does he decide to not snitch, but he also decides to fall completely in love with him. SLASH


Duncan has interrupted. Big time.

_Again_.

The jocks are staring at him like if he's some kind of parasite, or like some sticky gum that has gotten jammed to the bottom of their shoes.

The coach has told him more than a katrillion times that if he wants to play soccer, that he can join the soccer team and practice on Wednesdays, along with everyone else, but Duncan thinks that joining any kind of spot was lame enough… so he plays on his own time, by himself, out on the field.

Unfortunately, Duncan has one hell of a kick, and his ball lands out on the football field in the middle of their practice.

His bad rep has somehow gotten worse ever since he started playing soccer, because now the jocks know his name, and they're make it their mission to make his life hell.

Sometimes he wishes he was back in juvie, because God knows it was easier than getting poked at, knowing he can't punch anyone.

Since he's been held back and switched around plenty of schools, Duncan doesn't have many friends. He can usually be seen with the stoners and the Goths, all who try hard enough to get expelled with the way they dress. He has his best friend, Gwen, who serves as his make out buddy whenever he's feeling lonely.

She has this blue hair and these really nice eyes, but Duncan hasn't really thought about much with her ever since she started talking about that band geek, Trent.

Like every school, the cliques are what make up your identity. If you hang out with the Goths and stoners, you're a sarcastic ass with really bad hygiene. If you hang out with the nerds, you're greasy and gross, and everyone cheats off of you. And of course, if you're beautiful and perfect and rich you're either normal and probably boring, or you're an annoying little brat, a cheerleader, or a jock.

The jocks are a different story.

They are probably the most vicious when it comes to stereotyping others, and as nice as they are with each other, the same cannot be said about how they treat other people.

Jordan stuffs Cody into a dumpster every chance he gets, and Harrison practically terrorizes any girl who's uglier than he is. There are very few jocks who mean well, like Geoff and DJ.. but even they need attitude adjustments sometimes.

Geoff has been dating Courtney, (Who is cheerleading captain and Duncan's preferred eye candy) for about two years, and everyone seems to be in shock at the simple fact that he can even stand her. He is, apparently, the nicest guy on campus, but Duncan believes something is off about him.

He's like some moon child, Duncan guessed. His parents are total hippies and he always has bud on him. Comes to school high half of the time, drinks cranberry juice for a living. He's big, and tall, and his hair is extremely bleachy blonde. Whenever his helmet comes off, Duncan is reminded of the beach.

Anyways, Duncan probably knows a bit too much about Geoff.. but then again, so does the entire school.

Geoff had this nasty habit of trying to have parties every other weekend, which his peaceful parents didn't like. He also liked to invite _everyone_ and _anyone_ who wanted to go.. which was bad.

Last year, on a Friday night, he had invited half the school.. and the school had brought friends from other schools, and those kids brought along people who didn't even go to school anymore… There was booze, alcohol, weed, and a ton of sex. And then his parents showed up and caught Geoff drunk out of his mind, about to jump in the pool with an open umbrella. They had to call Duncan's parents to get everyone out and the next Monday, Geoff had arrived to school with a straight face and a changed perspective.

Apparently, according to one of the gossipy girls that was dating a friend of his, Geoff's rents had grounded him and instead of yelling and shouting, they gave him the "I'm disappointed in you" speech, followed by the silent treatment.

It worked.

After that, Geoff didn't seem as wild. He straightened up, started studying more. There hadn't been any parties in a while. But that had been a year ago. Now it seems like he had his old spark back.

As for DJ, well, Duncan knows less about him… he is dating that vegan hottie, Bridgette. They met at the animal shelter one summer, and they've been inseparable ever since. He's a total momma's boy, and he loves animals, but apparently, _they_ don't really like _him_. His legs are always covered in bite marks and scratches.

They seem like cool guys.

Duncan will never admit it out loud though.

Besides, he can't get within a three foot radius of them, even less speak to them… Maybe if they were all to get stuck on an island or something, and there was no one else to talk to, they'd probably get along great, instead of feeling awkward like those kids in the Sleepaway Camp movies.

But seeing how things are now, with the entire football team glaring at Duncan as he slithers through the field to pick up his soccer ball, none of the assholes standing around are going to try to get along with him.

Someone shoves him from behind and Duncan stumbles forward, the group of guys erupting into half assed silent chuckles, sticking out their tongues like Gene Simons and fooling around with really bad air guitars, mocking him.

Duncan grins sarcastically, tossing them a long middle finger and earning himself three screams from the coach.

With his ball underneath his arm, Duncan shuffles into the guy's locker room, which will be empty for a few more minutes.

Just after Duncan has stripped off his shirt, the door swings open. He feels his body freeze as Geoff walks in, looking stressed out and running a big hand through his sweaty hair. Those big blue eyes find Duncan just by the shower door, hands still on his belt buckle.

"Hey, man.." Geoff mutters, walking over to his locker and slipping off his football pads and jersey.

"Hey." Duncan huffs, rolling his eyes and picking his shirt off the floor.

Geoff's eyes widen and they follow Duncan's thin body as he reaches over to grab the shirt, "Where you going?"

"Practice is over, right? I don't know about you, since you guys are all homo for each other, but I'd rather shower in peace."

Geoff shrugs off the rude comment and shakes his head, "Nah, man, practice ends in thirty. I can't take anymore heat though. And my ankle's totaled."

Duncan kind of sneers at him, despite Geoff's friendly tone, and slides off his pants, slipping into the showers without another word. The cool water on his back drowns the sweat, his hair flopping down onto his forehead. Duncan's ears pick up on the sounds of another chorus of water as Geoff joins him.

It's kinda gay, actually, how they have the whole shower to themselves, and Geoff just has to bathe in the one right next to Duncan.

"I'm real sorry about them. They just think they have the right to do that type of stuff, but they don't."

Duncan smirks. What a strange way to apologize. "Yeah, well… Talk is cheap. Sticks and stones, right?"

"Cha, bro. If it's any constellation, I've always wanted to talk to you. And your girlfriend too. She's pretty hot."

"She's not my girlfriend." Duncan scoffs, flipping off the water and making his way out. This conversation was getting weird, so this seemed like a nice time to exit.

Unfortunately, Geoff follows.

"Sorry, I just assumed, since you guys make out all the time."

Duncan searches for his own locker, which he uses for P.E., and pulls out a crispy white wife beater and a pair of shorts he can wear without underwear, "Just cuz we make out, doesn't mean we're together," Duncan replies, catching himself staring at the guy for a few seconds too long.

"Yeah, I feel you.. Welp, dude, name's Geoff." He mutters, extending a hand. Duncan takes it in his and grips it, giving him a rough shake.

"Duncan."

"Looking stressed out, man. You need something? I got plenty." Geoff mutters, motioning towards his locker.

Is he offering Duncan drugs?  
>It doesn't sound like such a bad idea, actually.<p>

"Yeah? I _have_ been pretty stressed, what with the parole officer and all… Hell, sounds like fun."

"Awesome. Step into my locker."

The punk shakes his head. "I got no cash of me now, maybe next week."

"Come on by whenever. Parents are never home, so I just lock my room and no one bothers."

"Sweet… Wish I had that kind of freedom."

"Your parents are cops right? I feel for you man. If anything, I can hook you up real cheap.. maybe try and get some of the guys off of your back."

"I can take care of your little friends… but uh.. I'll take you up on that first offer. Honestly didn't think anyone else was serving anymore."

Duncan pulls on his shoes and grabs his soccer ball, setting the combination on his locker with his free hand and jingling at the keys to his car in his pocket.

"See ya." He mumbles, sliding out before any of the other jocks get to him.

The ride home is as peaceful as it is ever going to get, because once he's home, he'll be assaulted by his father, then his mother will try and back Duncan up, and his brothers will probably get into some fight again, and he's honestly just sick and tired of the same damn routine.

Had Duncan been the same person he was a few months ago, he'd have gone out with all his buddies to do some serious damage with spray paint or something… but now that he's in another town, and another school… He has no one.

Gwen isn't ballsy enough to do anything even slightly risky, even though Duncan knows she'd love to…

And he isn't going to go out alone.

Not now while he was feeling like total crap anyways.

He copies Geoff and locks his room, pulling on his big headphones and drowning out the world with The Used.

_He wears his heart __safety-pinned to his backpack__  
><em>_His backpack is all that he knows__  
><em>_Shot down by strangers __whose glances can cripple__  
><em>_the heart and devour the soul.._

Duncan feels himself relaxing, but it's short-lived. He finds himself awaking with a start as B.Y.O.B. streams out of his iPod, reminding him that it's still 4 in the morning and that he hasn't changed.

He groans and tosses his headphones across the room, hitting his tarantula's tank.

Groggily kicking off his shoes, he climbs into bed and flips off the light, falling into a light sleep once again.

His eyes adjust to the sunlight when his alarm wakes him, Duncan's feet dragging themselves to the bathroom so that he can take a leak.

His iPod remains on the floor, by the tank, headphones still connected.

Driving to school is a terrible task as he fights for a parking space and dodges any sort of interaction with anybody in the halls, just so he can get some sleep during homeroom.

After grabbing a detention from his Chemistry teacher for mouthing off, Duncan can't wait to get out into the halls, maybe skip Calculus in the bathroom, in the stall farthest from the door.

This idea sounds too perfect to him.

Once the halls are empty, Duncan hangs his backpack up on the hook by the door and pulls the seat and lid down onto the toilet, entertaining himself with his lighter for a bit. Had he not been on probation, he would have started a fire just to get everyone out of class… but now we doesn't even think about it. It's like they've dragged out any and all thoughts that previously made him who he was.

Like he quite literally doesn't give a shit about _anything_ anymore.

It's barely been an hour when someone walks in, whistling a familiar tune. Weezer.

It's bad enough that he doesn't have his iPod on him, but now he has _Pork and Beans_ stuck in his head and he knows it won't leave until he's properly distracted. From the gap underneath the stall door, Duncan can make out a pair of long lanky legs, sporting some hideous Sketchers and he has to literally choke back his snorts.

A few minutes pass and Duncan feels his legs cramping from keeping them up for so long, and he is becoming very extremely irritated with the fact that this guy is loitering around and not doing anything.

Even if he, himself isn't doing anything either.

"Tch, c'mon…" The kid groans, leaning against the sink. Duncan can barely make out Cody from the tiny little crack formed by the door and what holds all of the stalls together.

Just as he's about to set his feet down and beat the little fucker up, the bathroom door swings open and someone storms in, grabbing Cody and pushing him roughly against the wall, giving Duncan a nice little preview through the larger crack made by the stall and that same wall.

At first, Duncan doesn't know what to think, and for a second, it even seems normal. But when he realizes that it's Geoff, and that their mouths are crashing together and that their hands are gripping onto each other's shirts for dear fucking life, something… something happens.

Duncan is obviously shocked, because who would've guessed? The star quarterback, and class hottie or whatever, is a total gaylord and is making out with a freshman in the upstairs bathroom during class time.

In the back of his mind, Duncan believes this is wrong, and that they should both get beaten up…

But that's not what happens.

It's like all the blood in his body goes straight up to his face, or down to his dick, leaving the rest of his body numb. This is when his brain starts reacting.

_Why the __**fuck**__ do you have a boner?_

His brain is shouting at him, but all he can focus on is the boys and their tongues and the way they look like they could eat each other, groping and biting, little gasps coming out of Cody's gap-toothed face.

_You're a fucking fag, holy shit!_

He thinks this over quicker than he would have liked, looking down at his pants and then to his bag.

_You're __**not**__ a queer! You don't have to sit here and fucking watch. Just focus on your bookbag until they leave._

"Shit.." Geoff growls, sounding ever so husky. This shouldn't be happening. Duncan shouldn't be taking any pleasure in watching a couple of faggots making out… He shouldn't be questioning his sexuality in a bathroom stall… He definitely should NOT have a boner. And he shouldn't look back.

But he does.

His face turns and his eyes attentively land on the blonde as he slides his tongue into Cody's mouth, and his half lidded eyes are barely focusing on Cody's face since they're so close… then Cody buries his face into Geoff's neck, placing little hickeys onto the stubbly skin.

Duncan can't seem to take his eyes away. Never in his life did he think he'd find another man attractive… But when Geoff lets out that rugged sigh and his eyes meet his own… Duncan finds himself…intrigued.

But that's all he has time to think, because when Geoff sees that he and Cody aren't alone through the same crack that Duncan is looking through, his pupils seem to dilate and he practically shakes Cody off of him.

Without so much as a glance back, Geoff runs out of the bathroom, leaving Duncan glued to the spot, his knees still pulled up to his chest, aching to be lowered down.

_What the fuck just happened? Was that real?_

Had he been at his old school, him and his pals would just gang up on the two and beat them senseless for being gay… but Duncan doesn't feel any urge to hit either of them.

If anything, he feels kind of bad that they have to keep themselves a secret.

And he also feels that the boner in his pants is a mystery. At least to the huge part of his brain that is obviously in denial.

So much for Pork and Beans.

Thankfully, Cody leaves right after, which means that Duncan can put his feet back down.

It also means that he has to think now.

_That was just one of those random boner things. Your body didn't know what else to do._

It's the first and only excuse he needs to hear, because it convinces him.

His hard-on disappears fast, and in the time span of twenty minutes, the bell rings. At lunchtime, he grabs a seat near Gwen and she's busy chatting it up about how much The Young Veins sound just like The Beatles, and Duncan could honestly care less, but he has nothing better to do, so he listens.

They hit the hallways for a steamy suck-face session to take his mind off of what he's just seen.

If anything, he's bringing himself down the social scale by being with her, since she's a "loser" but he doesn't care, and she's actually pretty cool, and not a bad kisser.

When the bell finally rings, he practically gets on his knees to thank the good lord, but then he realizes that he has a detention and slides back into Chemistry to just get it out of the way.

The classroom is empty, so he sits in one of the middle seats and puts his head down so he can finally get some rest.

Mrs. Gros walks in, which wakes him up. She writes down a couple of page numbers up on the board and starts to talk. He is to make notes of these pages and turn them in once he's finished. Once all the instructions are all on the board, she announces she's going to the teacher's lounge for some coffee, and she leaves.

Duncan falls asleep again.

He earns himself another detention and rides home, brooding at the fact that he's still in a funk.

The next day drags by just as the one before and he has to slide himself back into Chemistry after class for snoozing during detention.

It isn't until he feels a big hand shaking him awake that he completely knows what's going on.

"Duncan."

The voice is loud and urgent.

"Hmm?"

Duncan's eyes draw open and he comes face to face with those big blue eyes for the second time that week. His face goes red, knowing that this confrontation has to happen sooner or later and knowing that he isn't prepared to talk about it.

But Geoff is definitely prepared.

"You saw." Geoff looks about ready to explode… or crumble.

Duncan shakes his head, waiting for a punch, and ready to strike back, "It's none of my business."

"It is now." Duncan decides that Geoff is about to crumble, from the looks of his face. Those tired blue eyes seem restless, and that frown looks like it pulls his entire body downward. Duncan feels so bad that he lets his guard down, letting his fist rest lightly on the table.

Geoff speaks up, noticing that he looks less threatening, "Listen, if you fucking tell anyone, I'll have the entire football team on your fucking ass." It's a weak explosion. Duncan smirks to himself.

"You think the football team is gonna back you up once they find out you're a homo?"

Geoff shoves himself off the desk violently and paces around the room, looking destroyed. "Listen bro, please.."

"Hah..I won't tell anyone, honest. But you seriously might want to think about re-locating.."

The blonde sighs, relived, and he runs a hand through his hair, like he usually does when he's stressed.

"Thank you, man…Oh, and please don't fuck with Cody. Please.. His dad finds out… he'll kill him." Geoff begs.

Duncan nods, and he has to gulp down the lump in his throat.

"S'no problem."

"…You're cool with me then?"

He pauses for a minute, "Yeah, why, should I be worried?" He smiles, and Geoff knows it's all joking around.

"Hah, no, man... Seriously, thanks."

Geoff collapses onto the chair next to Duncan's and puts his head down, his back rising and falling as he lets out steam.

Duncan speaks.  
>The words just come out.<p>

"…How do you do it?"

Geoff freezes, taking a moment to look at how serious Duncan really looks, "…You get good at lying…keeping secrets… especially when you know half the world hates you for em." Geoff sits next to Duncan's desk, staring at his thumbs, "Why didn't you say you were there? Why didn't you beat us up? You could've gotten away with it easy, I mean, even _you_ know that. What were we gonna say? _We were just making out?_ There goes my social life, and whatever Cody had left of one.."

"…I don't know. I don't care I guess… I don't really care about anything anymore… Besides, isn't it bad enough you two have to hide it?"

Duncan can tell that Geoff is shocked at his kindness. The ruffian can't handle looking at him for too long, since he isn't gay. It'd be weird if he stared for too long.

The blonde gives him a somber nod and slides into the desk beside Duncan's, pulling out his pencil and a few sheets of paper.

"Yeah.. It's getting tough keeping it all bottled up. Kind of weird now that someone else knows."

"I don't recall 'talking' being one of the instructions on the board, guys. Get to work." Gros mutters as she walks in to grab something from her desk.

The two of them recover from her sudden appearance and wait until she leaves to start talking again.

"So… is he like your boyfriend?"

"No. But he _is_ in love with me."

"And you're not?"

"…No. Not at all. I feel like crap sometimes, but then I remind myself about how it used to be for me, and then I think "Damn, I must be like some dream come true for him""

"So you don't have like, a real relationship?"

"..Nah. No gay guy wants to date a high school kid."

Duncan is tempted to say something nice, but doesn't.

"And chicks? You just date Courtney for publicity?"

"Well..yeah. S'not like I'm gonna marry her. Besides, once we're out of high school, she'll never hear about me again."

"..She loves you too. I've seen it."

"Hah… and you like her. Damn, if I was straight, I'd offer to trade girlfriends…"

Duncan cracks a smile and fumbles with his pencil.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Hm. Well… if you _do_ decide to come smoke with me… it's free of charge."

"…Thanks man. I'll take you up on that."

"Cool…"

That's where the conversation ends.

The two head home after detention with not much to say.

Now that he's seen it, he can't help but notice how straight and manly Geoff is. So unexpected…

But then there's the hard faces in the halls when he stops by Cody's locker to "ask for help with a History project" and the light flush on Cody's face. He looks like a love-struck girl.

Geoff tries to keep his composure, but there it is. A little slither of a smirk tugging at the right side of his cheek.

Duncan quickly looks away and strides down the hall, into Gwen's art class. Only those blue lips can distract him well enough.

It's a tough week for him.

…

He ends up going to Geoff's house on the weekend.

Surprisingly, it's pretty chill. They walk up the stairs and he plops down onto the bed, Geoff digging into his nightstand's drawer and pulling out a sizable dime and a little box of rolling paper.

"Let's get stooooned." Geoff sings, sitting down on his swiveling chair and using his Chemistry textbook to break apart the mix and lay it into the paper. Once it's been licked and wrapped, Duncan digs his lighter out from the depths of his deep pockets and sets the end ablaze.

It only takes them a few hits, about five or six… And that's when things start getting a little..

"Kooky.."

"Huh?"

"Your hair, man! It's all green…? H-How.. do you do that?"

Duncan laughs at the blonde's tone and leans in when Geoff's hand tugs at the strands of green stop of his head, "Psh, dude, you're fuckin' baked!"

"Shhh! You're so fucking loud, my mom's gonna hear," Geoff whispers, eyes wide and wild.

"Oh, yeah.. I'm not at my house.." Duncan reminds himself, taking a long drag and breathing in the smoke, coughing a bit as he passes the joint over to the jock before throwing his back down onto the mattress and staring up at the high ceiling.

"How are you not flipping out? You don't even know me that good…"

"Used to it I guess. Punk ass kid like me? I practically _have _to learn how to control myself. I spent a third my life in prison… so I really don't give a shit if I get caught with some pot. Definitely won't get sent to jail for it though.."

"Man… _Prison_?"

"S'not as scary as people make it out to be. And going back is actually starting to sound good to me…three square meals a day, all the time in the world to play cards and work out."

"What were you in for?"

"I'd rather not."

"What? C'mon. You're practically required to tell me! You already know my secret! I should know one of yours..right?"

"Fine. Arson."

"I shall call you Pyro." Geoff says, grabbing one of the long trophies from his desk and using it as a knighting stick. Duncan pushes it away and glances around the room for a second.

It's big. Bigger than his own room. Dark blue walls, posters of girls on bikes, to cover up his gayness from the parentals, corkboard bulletin with letters and scholarship offers pinned up on it.

"Yo, how many trophies have you got?" Duncan asks, eyeing the two shelves above the desk, golden trophies stacked neatly beside each other and medals hanging off the edges.

"I dunno… Hah, my dad's the one who keeps track. I think, well, last time I checked, 42."

"Ah, 42.. The answer to all life's questions."

"Yeah, like in math class, when it's not multiple choice."

They snicker at each other's comments, smiling as they pass the joint around.

Bonding is an understatement.

For three weeks, this ritual repeats itself.

Duncan is now greeted in the hallways with a fist-to-fist-secret-bro-handshake, detentions becoming much more eventful. It's almost like chilling with his friends from his old school, except that the only thing missing from the usual conversations is talk about having sex with chicks.

…

Duncan parks his car on the side of the road, next to Geoff's posh two-story house, knowing that his mom gets home soon with all four of Geoff's little brothers.

The two boys slide into Geoff's room upstairs without a sound and just as they're in, Geoff has a joint at hand, and Duncan tosses his lighter at him.

It's a lazy trip for the both of them, and conversation has died out, so they end up chattering on about comic book heroes until they can't think of any more.

Duncan's eyes open, and he realizes that he's closed them. "Man, your room if fucking bright. Turn the damn lights off."

With a flip of a switch and a swivel of his chair, the lights are off and Geoff is up, pushing his chair back under the desk.

"Scoot over." He mutters, stumbling onto the right corner of his bed and burying his head into his pillow.

Duncan lets his eyes rest on Geoff's blonde head, maybe for a bit longer than he should, but then he thinks it's probably the weed, and how fucking gone he is.

Duncan sits up, forcing his face to look elsewhere, staring at a glass that sits on Geoff's desk and how it shines with the reflection of the moon from the window. And that's when he notices that it's night time.

He doesn't have much time to notice anything else, because next thing he knows, Geoff has both his hands pinned to the bed, his crooked nose brushing against his own pointed one, his eyelashes brushing against Duncan's cheek while he pressing those rough lips onto Duncan's.

He can't even pull away, or shove him off.

The kisses come rough and hard, and it's definitely shocking…

But then it isn't. It's not like Duncan hadn't thought about Geoff's dick, and his chest, and the way his body is crafted like some marvel sculpture, and then there's those pale blue eyes , and a blurry glance is all he needs to kiss him back, teeth knocking against each other, tongues pressed together, Geoff's crotch grinding down and making Duncan toss his head back into the mattress, pulling their lips apart so that they can catch their breath.

"..Kooky, huh?" Duncan pants, the corners of his mouth pulling up a tiny bit. Geoff savors that grin and gives him a relived sigh.

"Fuckin' A… I knew I had a great gay-dar, but… I was honestly taking a risk with you…"

"Tch, I'm not gay." Duncan protests, feeling the time pass slow because of the pot.

Geoff holds back a snort, giving him a lazy smile, "Try saying that when I'm fucking you senseless into the locker room showers."

Just hearing those words come out of Geoff's mouth makes Duncan want to whine, but it comes out like a strangled gasp and then they're back to making out, hands getting tangled in blonde and green locks, fingers occasionally sweeping against zippers and buttons, tugging at the hem of shirts until they're off and then it's lips against skin, suck marks being left just under Geoff's nipple, and one just by Duncan's V line.

"I'm gonna suck you off… And trust me when I say.. that no chick is ever gonna do it the same."

"That a promise?" Duncan asks, chewing on his lip and the piecing that hangs there, as Geoff pulls the punk's zipper down and forcefully tugs down his pants, boxers sliding down with them.

Geoff looks a bit surprised that Duncan's clipped, and also a bit disillusioned.

Not because of Duncan's size, but because he was expecting Duncan to have some sort of piercing there too.

The green haired teen can't help but watch as Geoff lifts his half hard dick into his mouth, almost all of his length disappearing into Geoff's perfect mouth.

"Fuuuck." He groans, his long fingers digging into Geoff's long hair, that amazingly perfect warmth at the back of the jock's throat that makes Duncan practically buck, Geoff's eyes often looking up, sucking and pushing the other boy's cock deeper and deeper into his mouth.

"Jesus.." Duncan gasps, shutting his eyes tightly and gently rocking himself into Geoff's throat.

The partygoer glances up and pulls Duncan away from his mouth with a pop, chuckling warmly, lips lingering on the head of Duncan's cock, "My name's actually Geoff.."

"Shit, I'm gonna-"

Geoff takes Duncan back into his mouth just in time, Duncan letting himself cum into Geoff's mouth with a relieved growl and shivers running down his spine.

"S-Sorry." Duncan mutters, his chest heaving, spent.

"Don't sweat it." He mutters, pulling himself up and kissing Duncan so that he can taste himself on Geoff's lips. He's surprised that that little "What the fuck are you doing?" feeling shows up so late. It's after the blowjob that it decides to rear its ugly head around, and by then, Duncan's already decided to tell that stupid little feeling to piss off.

Duncan can feel the stubble burn on his chin… he can also feel his muscles sore from wrestling around on the bed so much, and his high wearing off.

Geoff runs those coarse hands over Duncan's green mop of hair, huffing and puffing dirty little curse words into the punk's ear while Duncan slides his hand down the blonde's pants and over his foreskin, Geoff thrusting his larger body into Duncan's slick hand, flushed as he cums.

"...Was that..y'know, weird for you?" Geoff asks, watching the punk wipe his hand clean on his sheets.

"Not really...I mean, it was actually not as bad as I thought it'd be. And you're fucking great at sucking dick, so.."

"Yeah?"

"Tch, like you didn't know!" Duncan laughs, pulling his boxers and pants back on, "'_No girl's ever gonna do it like me..'_"

"I don't even sound like that!" Geoff mutters with a grin, walking over towards his bathroom to change his clothes.

"So, for the record, I'm not gay. I just... like you. Alright?" Duncan says, remembering that he's high still.

"Sure, sure. You're Geoffsexual. Everyone is at some point." Geoff chuckles, walking back into the room with a comfy v-neck and a pair of American Eagle shorts.

A new voice joins in on their conversation, "Geoffy? Is Duncan staying for dinner?" Geoff's mother shouts from downstairs.

Geoff stares sown at Duncan, who sits on his bed, then he leans down so that their lips are just barely brushing against each other, "What says you?"

"I'm too high… and I can't even… think."

"No, I'm driving him home now!" Geoff shouts back, pushing Duncan down onto the bed for another make out sesh. They both get into Geoff's car a few minutes later.

Duncan is still pretty stoned, so Geoff tells him to leave his car at his house. Geoff'll pick him up for school in the morning.

...

"Tomorrow at school… nothing happened, alright?" Duncan whispers, glancing over towards the blonde and then hopping out of the car. Geoff rolls his eyes and shoots him a lazy smile.

"Right, cuz the first thing I'll do is run through the front door shouting about how I blew you."

Duncan shakes his head and knocks on the roof of the car, "Pick me up tomorrow and meet me up in detention."

"Sure. See ya."


End file.
